It is widely performed to form a coil winding using a flat wire. An end of the coil winding is electrically connected to a cable for connecting to another electric instrument via a tubular end connecting member called a sleeve (crimp contact). As a technique of connecting the end connecting member and the end of the flat wire, there is a technical content as disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-319157). In Patent Document 1, the end of the flat wire is deformed into a V-shape and the end in the V-shape is inserted into an inner cylinder part of the sleeve. After the insertion, pressure is applied on the sleeve to crash the sleeve to thereby electrically and mechanically connect the end of the flat wire and the sleeve.